Things We Didn't Hear
by TheSilverSilhouette
Summary: Post series. Will center on U, and eventually A. We missed a lot of focus on UxA dialogue interactions in series, here I intend to make up for that.
1. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.All hail Be-Papas/Chiho Saito/Kunihiko Ikuhara because they have the honor of creating the cast of characters I adore.

_

* * *

_

_ I wish that I could see her once more. I can't imagine living life without her. In the end… well, I am here. Alive. She is there, condemned. And I don't think I can live with that knowledge. The next time the nurse appears to check my vitals, I wonder if I'll tell her not to bother. For saving me, isn't worth it. I don't deserve to go on. After my pretend games of princely protection doomed someone else to eternal suffering. I'm no better than Akio. _

She shuddered at the thought of that man she came so close to loving.

_ I don't think I really even knew enough about love to say that I was in love with him. I didn't really mean it. He turned on the charm and I fell for his tricks. Until the very end, I was falling for his schemes and believing his lies. What made me so stupid? Ha, my "prince". The love story I had convinced myself of since I was a small child. The personal delusion I used to get through life. And destroy someone else's._

_ Someone else. Why can't I bring myself to even say, to think, her name. **Anthy. **God, that hurts. Like pouring alcohol on a fresh wound. A hurt that I need._

The machine attached to Tenjou Utena began giving off a series of annoying beeps. It would take several minutes, possibly half an hour, for a nurse to appear and silence the machine. She braced herself internally to be able to withstand the shrieking noise.

_ It's the same way I used to ignore the alarm clock's persistent beeps when Himemiya and I shared a room. I would faithfully set the alarm each night, but it was Anthy who would wake as the first sound was emitted and shut the blasted thing off. Then she would tiptoe over to where I was hiding under the covers and gently wake me. In reality, it was Anthy who was my alarm clock, not the electronic device that displayed the time. I was always happy when I woke up. Anthy._

_ I think she prayed for my strength during the night. All the nights I was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the waking tragedy lying next to me. She wanted to believe in me, so she prayed that I would have the strength to turn into the real thing. A real prince. But in the end… I failed her._

Interrupting her train of thought, the nurse appeared in the doorway. She sprinted over to the side of the hospital bed where Utena lay, and punched a series of buttons on the machine positioned nearby. The noises stopped.

"Vital Signs, Ms. Tenjou."

"Oh, um, go ahead."

"Always so polite. We sometimes fight over who gets to take you for the day, as your such a compliant patient."

"Thanks. I was wondering, could I have a drink of water?"

The nurse beamed at her fondly, "Of course, I'd be happy to get you anything you need." The nurse grabbed the pitcher of water and poured what amounted to a mouthful of liquid into a paper cup that a child would consider small. She added a colorful bendy straw and held the cup close to the side of Utena's pale face. "Be careful not to dribble on your bandages, we've already redressed your wounds today and I know you wouldn't want to go through that again, Ms. Tenjou."

"Yeah," she took a sip,"Thank you," Utena added gratefully.

"Well, if that's all you need I'm going to finish my rounds." The matronly nurse grabbed the remote to the television and put it close to Utena's hand.

"Just in case, although I know you never call for anything. Bye deary, oh, another doctor is coming in this evening to read your report. He makes his rounds in the middle of the night, so I'm warning you to expect the minor disturbance."

"Who's this new guy?"

"He will determine whether or not you will be able to walk."

_ Yes, I remember being told that my spinal cord was damaged. I couldn't move my body at all yet, so I wasn't sure whether I had lost the ability to walk. It was possible. They told me to be hopeful, because attitude was the most important in being able to regain my functions like a normal human being. They pressed on my feet everyday to make sure I wasn't loosing feeling. And during the times I was awake, drifting between sleep and medicine induced trances, I would press on my heart. To make sure it was still beating. It always surprises me when I feel that it's still there._

_ I'm worthless. I failed her. Anthy. I watched her drop away after I promised that I wouldn't leave, that I would accept the challenge, that we would escape! She's till in her cage, in her coffin, and I… I am here in mine. I don't care if I walk again! I don't care if I can't move and all I can stare at is the blank white walls and the lone clock. I don't care!_

_ I look down at my hand. It feels so bare without that ring. I can't remember clearly, whether it is all the pain killers or all of the magic surrounding the duels. My ring is gone and I don't know how it happened. I suppose I am afraid to ask the hospital staff if they removed it when I was admitted. I have a feeling it was gone long before I arrived. That would confirm my worst fear, because the ring was all I had left… left of her. _

"This ring will lead you back here one day." _I remember now, what I had forgotten for so long. I wasn't wearing the ring to meet a prince on a white horse who would save me. The ring was a symbol of my promise to free Anthy from her torture. All that time, my daydreams were full of engagements, kind princes, and regal smiles. But there were pieces of the dream I did not see until that final duel, until after I arrived here._

_ I think that, if the ring is here, in the hospital with me, I will be able to feel connected to her. Anthy, in her ghostly chamber, stuffed with pins, her dead eyes crying out in pain. Would the ring lead me right back to Anthy? Oh God, Anthy!_

The shame, the pain, the excruciating regret didn't matter. Utena fumbled with the remote, searching with bleary eyes for the "call nurse" button. She pressed it several times.

* * *

AN: My very first fanfiction! feels you all shuddering Will continue regardless of reviews. Fanfiction is entertainment and the author's personal fantasy, I enjoy imagining so let me know if you've enjoyed reading. And what could be improved if you have the chance. Thanks.


	2. The Big Picture

...((o))...

The head nurse turned toward the group of nurses who were all standing around the center station bickering over which would take the meal tray to room 302. She knew the girls were all fond of the patient, the one who cried so bitterly when she finally came to and was asked the simple question of _what happened to you_? When the police questioned the girl, they came away with a story little better than nothing at all. An accident. She fell off of a cliff. And landed on what? What could have made those lacerations all over her body? Did she jump? Was she pushed? The girl wouldn't say. She had had no visitors in all this time. When asked whether there was someone to call and inform of her injuries, she just shook her head. She was hiding from her family and she had no friends. She had received plenty of cards and flowers, but those were all from staff members who fell in love with her sweet disposition. Most unfortunately of all, in the head nurses opinion, she had no insurance. Sadly, their "perfect patient" was on borrowed time. It wouldn't be long until the doctor's signed her release papers. Not only was her body far from being completely recovered, but the girl's mental facilities were in question. She was often disoriented, and the fact remained that she might have jumped off the cliff herself. If that was even the truth, the head nurse doubted she could have crawled from the supposed cliff to the... She wondered absently if this girl might've belonged to some sort of religious cult where she had acted as a sacrifice. It would explain the reason she was found laying in the middle of a church.

Suddenly, a page to the nurses station rang out through the halls, disrupting the head nurses' thoughts about the patient in room 302. Utena Tenjou.

...((o))...

"Yes?" announced the garbled speaker positioned to the left of Utena's head.

"I need to speak to someone immediately!" Considering the weakened state she was in, Utena's voice rang out with frantic purpose.

"Oh?" came the surprised reply. The nurses weren't used to demands from _this_ patient. In fact, during the 3 weeks she had been there this was the first time she had actually used the call button to request _anything_. "We will send someone in shortly."

_I close my eyes now, because that is all I can do now. All I can do to see you. And I remember the rooftop. I know I found you there trying to jump, the night we claimed to have poisoned each other. _

* * *

...((o))...

(memories)

"Utena-sama, I am the Rose Bride. That is the reason for the pain I feel. I thought I could bear my own suffering, my own abuse. But now, here, then, before, **always**, I'm abusing you and I _cannot_ bear that. I've tricked you, I've cheated you, I've betrayed you. I have taken advantage of your kindness. And here you are now, still showing up to save me, to be my friend. I thought that I was a doll with no heart, that I could let my master abuse me to his content, because I had no heart to be broken. But I know that I do have feelings. It's because, Utena-sama, when I look at you, I hate myself!" Anthy took another quick glance at the edge of the building, longingly.

Utena unclenched her hands, which had been previously grabbing her own pink hair in a "I-am-going-to-go-crazy-and-pull-my-hair-out" fashion., and put her hands onto Anthy's shoulders. Looking Anthy square in the face. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that! Don't hate yourself, Anthy, hate me. I was protecting you because it served my ego, and made me feel good about myself. I never even tried to understand your pain. I was sleeping in bed and you were out here trying to _kill yourself_! When I saw you together with Akio, I thought that you had betrayed me when you were the one in so much pain. And this was after I said that we should always help each other to live. No, I've let you down, I've cheated and betrayed you. Forgive me, Anthy! Please forgive me."

Utena curled herself into a ball and sagged to the floor, sobbing. Anthy's bleak expression suddenly changed, her eyes widening in surprise. She collapsed on top of Utena, who continued to cry bitterly as Anthy stroked her long pink hair. It was Anthy's attempt at gently comforting her, which made her cry even harder.

Anthy had tried to _kill herself_. Utena would never forget the look on Anthy's face as she was falling. It was as if Anthy had no hope at all. She wanted to die, because she couldn't stand the pressure of being the Rose Bride. Whatever that was. Utena had lived with Anthy for an entire term and still didn't quite know what it was. It was something, that title, that made Anthy miserable, Utena knew that much. She couldn't stand not knowing what else to do for Anthy, to free her from that role that tortured her.

"Anthy, I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder to understand. I wanted us to help each other."

"Utena-sama, please," Anthy just barely whispered. Looking horrified at Utena's concern, she added, "none of that matters now, just leave this school. Forget everything about this place."

"Anthy! How the hell could I do that? You're asking me to just stop caring, but I won't! I can't! I want to help you! I…" Utena's speech, which was so confidant, suddenly changed to concern, "Anthy, Don't you understand?" She looked at the purple-haired girl, expression softening, "The only time I've ever truly been happy is when I've been with you."

Somewhere in Anthy's misty heart, it seemed that the haze was lifted for a moment. A single tear formed in the corner of her large green eye.

"Promise me that you won't give up," Utena continued, "That we'll stand and face what comes together, just promise you won't try this again."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Utena-sama," Anthy replied truthfully. She closed her eyes and thought about what was meant with what she was about to say, "I promise I will not run."

Utena stared at Anthy for a moment, and then gave her a slight smile. Utena stood up, then reached down to grab Anthy's hand to help her up as well. "Let's go get some sleep." She would protect Anthy from Akio. She would see to the duels, and once she was finished, Anthy would be okay. The thought that Anthy would be safe, that she would be happy, gave Utena's heart a stir. She felt lightness and... She didn't feel like she was drowning within her feelings. Her resolution seemed clear to her once again. She was a prince.

...((o))...

The next morning, Utena woke up with a determination she had quite forgotten she had during her past several months dealing with Akio and his trickery. She glanced over at the sleeping Himemiya, and it served to strengthen her resolve. Last night, as surreal as it had seemed, was a real eye-opener.

_A female silhouette in darkness. _

_A flash of something like lightening…wait, no…those are spears…no, swords. _

_The figure convulses as the swords ram in from all sides. _

_Eyes filled with pain, body filled with swords of the world's. _

_Hatred. Eyes. _

_Filled with…the same look in Anthy's eyes when she was sleeping with Akio. _

_Eyes saying, 'Do not pity me. _

_I have chosen this. _

_I have no hope_

_I do not need compassion.' _

_Those eyes were cold, mocking her. And yet, Utena could sense something underneath. Something like a scream. A thousand screams all screaming her name. _

_'Save me, save me, save me, save me…I cannot wish…I do not hope…save me save me…' _

_And then, the eyes were gone. Blocked from view by yet, another sword._

Utena felt a chill, as she remembered a vague sensation of déjà vu. She heard the sound of feet padding toward her, and looked over her shoulder. Anthy was approaching with a slight smile on her face.

"Utena-sama, this came for you." She handed Utena a letter from End of the World. "Now you can meet your prince."

Utena did not answer her. She thought, _now I can save you_.

"Utena-sama, I wish we could stay like this forever."

...((o))...

_I have to finish this._

_What's been going on?_

_**The truth is**…_

_The truth was jumping off of a rooftop._

_The truth was always there, just scraping at my doorframe, never daring to enter because I was never in._

_What was I thinking?_

_What was I doing?_

_All of that time, I feel like such a fool. No worse, worse than a fool. A fool just makes oneself look like an idiot, and later, everyone gets a good laugh. Me, I'm so much worse. Because of my negligence, someone else was made to suffer. Endure suffering constantly, in spite of my feeble attempts at rescue. _

_Was I even looking correctly at the picture?_

_No, there was so much smoke and mirrors. I couldn't see clearly._

_Still!_

_I can't believe I was blind to the truth._

_The poisoned cookie._

_The poisoned tea._

_And finally, the rooftop, showing me just how far off the mark I had been viewing the situation. _

_Why?_

_Why didn't you tell me I was so wrong?_

_**It's not your fault.**_

_No, somehow, I knew you would say that._

_In the end._

* * *

...((o))...

(back in the present)

Utena opened her eyes, sealing away the visions of her memories, and focusing on the dainty nurse who was approaching her bedside. _What I didn't understand then about Anthy, I understand now. I hope to God they have my ring._

"What can I help you with today, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am, I was hoping to see a list of the items I had with me when I was admitted to this hospital."

"Hmmm… I know you didn't carry much. No purse, no identification whatsoever. It took us three days to finally be able to ask you who you were!"

"All the same, could you check for me please? I think I was wearing a ring. A ring that was very important to me."

"I see," the nurse smiled, imagining all sorts of possible engagements to the lovely pink-haired patient. "I'll go and grab the bag of articles right away."

The nurse returned a moment later with a sealed plastic bag, which Utena could see right away had her shredded uniform and torn shoes inside.

"Let's see," the nurse read from the little card stuck to the side of the bad, presumably detailing the contents, "One outfit consisting of three pieces, shirt, jacket, shorts. There's a pair of socks, shoes, all mangled beyond recognition. Earrings and a photograph. Well, that's all there is, Hon, so tell me are you sure you were wearing it when you had your… accident?"

Utena jerked up from the bed at the mention of "earrings". "Let me see that!" she shouted, almost rudely, in comparison to the way she usually addressed the staff that attended her.

_I_ _know I threw those things away. They couldn't possibly be here. I'm ripping this bag open with a strength I didn't know I still had after being still, strapped to a bed for so long. Yes, they are here. The earrings from Akio. But how is this possible? Where is my goddamned ring? How can I ever hope to see Anthy again? Oh wait, the photograph. Yes, right before I walked the staircase to meet with End of the World, I saw Anthy holding onto something. I peeked over her shoulder and saw the photo of us, clasping hands. _

_"Hey, I need that, Anthy. I've got to give it to Wakaba later. We're going to be in the yearbook this year!" I attempted to smile, so that she would in return. And she did smile, as she handed over the photo. She had been clutching that picture so desperately, and I don't know why, but it was like she was admitting defeat and it was making her sad. That was making me sad. I had to take it away, because it represented my worst fear. Anthy had given up. _

_"We'll bring this over to Wakaba when we get done here, Anthy." I smiled again weakly, my spirit being depleted by the somber look on her face. This time she did not return the smile._ _I remember I tucked the picture of us into my breast pocket before we climbed the stairs. A good luck charm. Little did I know…_

_Let me see our smiling faces once again._

Utena snatched the picture up from the place it had fallen on the bed amidst the tangle of her shredded uniform. Her blue eyes went wide, as she gasped, "No."

Upon first glance, the photo was of a pale hand with an amazing diamond ring on the appropriate finger of one who is engaged. Long dark fingers were wrapped around the pale hand, connected to a man in a prince's uniform. Akio Ohtori. He was holding out the pale diamond studded hand that was attached to the limp body of Tenjou Utena. Wearing an elaborate pink dress to match her flowing pink hair. It looked disturbingly like a wedding photo. One where the bride had fainted from exhaustion, or in this case, disgust.

Or maybe in this case the bride was dead, as Utena noticed to her horror that the chest of the dress she was wearing in the photo was stained with dark red blood.

The beeps began ringing out wildly in the hospital room, as Utena's body began convulsing.

_What is this? What does this mean? This photo had to have been taken after I was stabbed by Anthy. There I am wearing that pink frill fest, dead to the world. Who dressed me? And why? By God, who could have taken that photo? _

Another gasp. The nurses returned, armed with a needle full of sedatives.

_Anthy._

...((o))...

* * *

AN: Unfortunately, not too much information on the health care system in Japan. So the surrounding story segment is based off of knowledge with the American system. 

In regards to the memory segment, I hope it wasn't too confusing. This is my first story and I was a bit confused as to how to explain "This is memory." and "This is present time." So I actually used little notes as flags. Sorry to the real writers who can make the transition smoothly.

Someone we are familiar with is going to show up in the next chapter. But it probably isn't who you'd wish for. Depending on who "you" are. Haha! See you next chapter! Thanks for the reviews.


	3. A Special Case

I don't own Utena or any of the cast of Revolutionary Girl Utena. If I did, I'd demand endless sequels. But I do not, so don't introduce your friend SueMe.

* * *

Blink.

_Ah. Groggy. Six fifteen. Night time. I must have slept through the evening meal. Probably for the best, considering some of the cuisine I've sampled here. Hmm…what's that smell? Sweet. Not food. Roses. Anthy smells like this. Roses, white roses, on the shelf. I wonder who brought me roses? _

Blink.

_Wait, I don't want to close my eyes. I want to keep them OPEN. Who is that standing there in the red shirt? I know I have seen a red shirt before. The buttons always fall off and the shirt ruffles in the breeze just when I look at it. Why does it smell like all the times before? Even so far away. Huh? My hand, oh, ah, now I see, a nurse. She must be checking my blood pressure. Red nurse. But why is she grasping my hand so gently? Stop! Stop trying to make me feel! I want to slip away._

Blink.

_Did she just kiss me? On the lips? I think I am going to complain when I wake up for real. When I get up for real I am going to tell them I am not a little child. **I am not a little princess who needs to be rescued**! I feel like I'm being treated by a group of grown Wakabas. Well, I shouldn't really complain then. She's just trying to be friendly because she is my best friend. I used to tell her everything, but there's not much to tell her right now, cause I think I'm falling back asleep. But when I do get up…_

…((O))…

"Miss Tenjou?" the doctor looked at the nurse. "Is she going to be coherent when I talk to her? At what time did you administer the tranquilizing shot?"

"Let me check the records. Several hours, I'm guessing. Oh, okay, it says here '5:38 pm'. I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to have your conference with her after all. We assumed you'd make your rounds in the middle of the night like you usually do, sir."

"Yes, well, someone came in today and paid for this girl's hospital bills. In cash." The doctor waited for this statement to take effect.

"But Doctor, that would be several hundred-thousand dollars!"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I thought I she deserved special consideration. After all, I'm releasing her tonight!"

"But Doctor, you said she might not be able to walk. She's totally wrapped and bandaged, how could you send someone home in this condition. It's not ethical. What's the problem, her bill has been paid. She has every right to stay." The little nurse looked outraged.

"Yes, every right in the world. But no reason to. I've taken several looks at her X-rays, and much too my surprise, her bones are healing at an extraordinary speed. I would have wished to keep her here and run further tests, just to record this amazing condition. But I wouldn't want to hinder the gentleman's wishes."

"Which gentleman?"

"The one who paid for her bill. He has quite the way… with words."

"Ah yes, the lovely man who arrived today with a bouquet of flowers for our Utena. He looked so elegant and out of place, like a prince in a fairytale. He even kneeled down and slipped a ring on her finger while she was sleeping. So romantic," the nurse giggled, then realizing who she was speaking to, sobered up again. "The girls have been talking about his appearance today non-stop."

"Hmph. Well do not cause a scene this evening when he arrives to pick her up. Please send these release papers to be signed and get the wheelchair ready for the patient. Remove her bandages and have her bathed."

"They told us all when they brought her in, that she was found in a church. It all makes sense to me now! I think this is a miracle! Such a happy ending for such a sweet girl. And here we could barely get through the day without weeping for her miserable condition. This is just too good to be true," the nurse squealed, as she walked away to make the preparations.

…((O))…

"Well, goodbye young lady," the doctor shook Utena's leg, "It's been a pleasure looking after one such as yourself."

"Huh? Oh right. Thanks. I don't mind being here really. It's been nice to have all of you take such good care of me. Why does it sound like I'm saying goodbye to you? Am I leaving?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"But I can't even move!"

"Oh, that's true. But you'll be fine if you take it easy. Lay down a lot, no walking. If you've got to move, use the wheelchair. Only for the first few days. Then, you're physical therapy sessions will begin and you'll be as good as new in no time. I'm not sure whether you're going to have scars. In my professional opinion, I'd say yes. But you… you're a special case, so I wouldn't rule out the possibility that your skin will heal itself as well."

Utena grabbed either side of the bed sheet, and peered underneath at her own body as if checking for visual confirmation of the doctor's words. She looked slightly hopeful, then her face darkened.

_Everything that matters is gone and so what does it matter if I'm healing because I can't ever… Anthy. That horrible picture! What was that? It means Anthy took a part in chronicling my defeat. I disappointed her, no I **damned** her, with my demise. Damned her. Forever._

Utena flopped around, nearly falling out of bed, searching for the picture she was holding before her she had faded out. "My picture! Did you see a photo by any chance? It's…well, uh, I'm in it. I'm wearing a costume, and I think I…"

The Doctor swept his gaze around the room, then stooped down. He reached down under the bed and grabbed a very dirty, ripped up picture. It was lying face down, and seemed to have a cut mark right in the middle. He flipped it over to glance at it, before he handed it to the anxious patient. Two young girls. One, obviously the pink-haired patient, in some sort of drag costume. The other girl, she just reeks of _obedience_, with her hair pulled up tightly in a bun. "Here you go, little missy."

"Thanks. This is my picture! My picture!" Utena held the picture to her face as tears formed in her eyes. Seeing Anthy's face caused such a rush of happiness she began to ramble. "This is me, and this is, Anthy! I really had to convince her to take the photo. She said she didn't usually care for things like that. But Chu Chu really wanted his picture taken, I could tell. So I told her not to disappoint him, and not to disappoint me. But not because I ordered her too, never that, just because we were friends. Look how pretty it turned out. I'm glad she did finally consent. We look so happy. And we were! That night, after my basketball game, we were going to have spaghetti. It's my favorite, and it was Anthy's favorite too. Oh, and Chu Chu. Can't forget him, can I? Isn't it odd, we all had the same favorite food? I always thought that was nice though. What made one person happy, made the other one happy just as well. Oh look, it's torn here. It's because I had the picture in my pocket when… it sliced right between us." Utena stopped babbling, her voice fading out to a whisper. She had been so intently staring at the photograph, that she just now noticed the ring on her finger. The rose signet ring.

The Doctor, flustered by the outpouring of emotion from this usually calm patient, coughed to signal that he was in the room. In case she had forgotten who she was speaking too in her flurry of words. The patient looked up, rather dazed. She held up her hand to him, and grinned. The first real smile he had seen from the girl.

_My ring. "This ring will lead you to me." It was Anthy. Now, I have my ring and I have the picture. I wonder how I got this ring back. But you know, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, and all that. Like when Juri-sempai handed me her sword that day I dueled Touga. I didn't stand around questioning her, I took the gift and got the job done. I think that attitude was what let me go as far as I did. I didn't question anything too much. I made it right to the very end, and then I lost in the end. So what lesson should I take from this. I can't lay around and say that nothing matters anymore when fate has obviously decided to give me a helping shove. A shove back in Anthy's direction. I don't know what help I can be now. But I've got to try. I'm willing to finish this, with my life. It's not much, in comparison with the things you've suffered, Anthy. But if I can lend you all the strength I have left, if that helps you in any way at all. I will do it._

With a knock the door swung open, as a gaggle of nurses walked in. Head Nurse was leading the pack pushing a silver wheelchair to the side of Utena's hospital bed. The head nurse helped Utena into the chair, and the nurses took turns giving her goodbye hugs once she was seated. Then the nurses each grabbed some of the flowers and cards and balloons that filled the room, and the head nurse began to push Utena through the doors. They looked like a cheerful parade filing down the long bleak hallway. When they had almost reached the Exit door, Utena piped up. "Silly me, with all of you making such a fuss about me, I forgot to ask a really important question. Where am I going, exactly?"

"Oh deary, you aren't silly at all, you're just heavily medicated. Your fiancé is here to take you home." The nurse beamed at her.

"Anthy?" Utena whispered.

"Hmmm? A….who? Akio, yes I do believe that was his name. 'A' names are strong names. It suits him. Quite a dashing character, I'll say." The nurses tittered. Utena's eyes rolled back into her head, her shoulder's sagged, and her head slumped forward.

"I think she might have had too much excitement."

"It's just as well this way, I couldn't bare to part with her!"

"Oh me neither, I could never tell this one goodbye!"

"Do you think she'll be all right?"

"She'll be fine," a smooth voice replied. Akio stepped toward them, wearing a long sleeved red silk shirt, with the top three buttons undone. He took the handles of the wheelchair away from the head nurse. "I don't think she's fond of goodbyes. She doesn't like to admit when things are over. But then, neither do I." He laughed, a casual sort of laugh that served to defuse his cryptic comment. Akio lifted Utena out of the chair and placed her into the passenger seat of his car, then he put the wheelchair in the trunk. The nurses ooohed and aaahed as he jumped into the drivers seat and smirked at them. Enough of a smile to be flirtatious, but not enough to be considered truly friendly.

The nurses smiled and waved, as the red sports car pulled off holding their favorite 'passed out' patient, and the charming man who was to become her husband. The balloons they had all tied to his car, made it appear so silly and sweet, like she was being taken away in her decorated car after being married. They wondered why then, though no nurse would admit it to the next, did they all have a vague creepy feeling.

It was strange, how she never crossed their minds after that night. Not one of them thought of her, as the days passed by. At least not until the dark skinned girl appeared asking about someone named Tenjou Utena.

* * *

**AN:** Obviously the tradition of decorating car after being married, isn't Japanese, I believe. I know anime fans like fiction sprinkled with bits of Asian culture, but I'm without the knowledge yet.

Also note, I operate under the assumption that Akio has uber-power, at least in Ohtori. That said, so does Anthy, but hers isn't contained any longer thanks to our champion Utena. Reluctant to write Anthy, as she seems like an eternal all-knowing being, but it must be done. I can assure you will never find a first person Anthy in my writing. Haha!

See you next chapter! And thanks so much for all the reviews! I was not prepared for how enthusiastic those reviews make you feel about writing. I've put out more than I expected in this short span of time, and I am grateful you all enjoy reading!


End file.
